Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter to mount a device with a connector in a housing and an information processing unit using such an adapter.
Description of the Related Art
A large-volume data memory as hard disc or optical disc is indispensable for an information processing unit such as information device or control device. In general the information processing unit incorporates a hard disc drive (hereinafter, HDD) including a hard disc and a driver to read and write data from/to the hard disc or an optical disc drive for data read and write from/to an optical disc as a CD (compact disc) or DVD (digital versatile disc).
A hot plug is a known way to mount an HDD module in the housing of the information processing unit while in operation, for instance.
One example of the hot plug is to insert the HDD module into the opening of a chassis connected to the unit body to connect a connector of the chassis with that of the HDD. This type of the hot plug can reduce the number of connectors and cables and the cost therefor and realizes a simple connection of the HDD module and information processing unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-86346 discloses a low-cost adapter to mount a device having a connector in a housing and attach/detach a connector of the HDD module to/from that of the device and including a tray to which the device is fixed, a holder fixed to the housing and into which the tray is inserted, and a substrate on which a connector is mounted to connect to the device connector.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-256769 discloses a hot plug device including a plug-in unit constituting a part of an electronic device to insert into a container of a device body. Inserted into the container, this hot plug device is pressed onto the inner wall of the container and the plug-in unit point-contacts a protrusion provided in the inner wall to reduce the vibration of the plug-in unit.
For the above hot-plug connection, it is necessary to provide a chassis with an opening larger than the outer form of the HDD module and dispose the HDD module close to the opening for the purpose of easily inserting the HDD module into the opening. However, with a large clearance between the chassis and the opening, the HDD cannot stably conduct data communication due to vibration, which may cause a communication error. Further, if there is not a sufficient creeping distance between the HDD module and the chassis, static electricity is likely to enter in the module. Furthermore, in a case where the HDD module is not stably grounded, the HDD may be damaged or impaired by EMI (electromagnetic interference) in addition to static electricity.